


RAGONEY // HISTORIA DE LAS FOTOS

by SoffRagofred



Series: HISTORIA DE LAS FOTOS RAGONEY [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez - Freeform, M/M, Piano, foto, ragoney - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoffRagofred/pseuds/SoffRagofred
Summary: Toda historia de amor tiene un momento, una instantánea, una captura, un ahora, un quiero quedarme aquí; una foto.Y toda foto tiene su historia.





	1. LA FOTO DEL PIANO (PARTE 1)

**Author's Note:**

> @LoveRagofred

\- ¡Mira Agoney!

En cuanto vio el piano de pared, Raoul se deshizo del agarre de Agoney, que tenía su brazo encima de sus hombros para salir corriendo y sentarse en la butaca delante del instrumento. Este último siguió con la mirada el recorrido del que era, el motivo de sus sonrisas más sinceras desde hacía meses. Y cuando lo vio al pie del teclado no pudo contener un suspiro acompañado de una leve risa.

\- ¿Acaso han cambiado los papeles y ahora eres tú el que va a cantar "Miedo" pasado mañana?

\- ¡Que tonto eres! Yo que te quería enseñar todo lo que he estado mejorando en mis dotes pianísticas estos meses... - dijo el rubio enfurruñado.

\- Eeeella que se enfada- el canario apoyo su mano en la tapa del piano y se agachó para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras sacaba una sonrisa a su compañero de edición - ¿me vas a enseñar alguna de tus nuevas composiciones, de las que tanto me hablas pero todavía no he escuchado ni medio acorde?

\- Sabes que me gusta que las cosas estén perfectas antes de enseñarte nada y aún son solo ideas sueltas en mi cabeza, además te he contado más que a nadie, tienes trato especial así que no te quejes- se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros en los que tantas veces se había perdido.

\- Cualquier cosa que me enseñes va a ser perfecta para mí, y lo sabes.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la tensión de tener a la persona que más bien te hace del mundo a escasos dos centímetros y recortaron la distancia en lo que podría ser una copia del beso del segundo pase de micros para la Gala 7.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a tocar algo o no? - dijo mientras se separaba y veía como sus otros compañeros atravesaban la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

\- Te toco lo que quieras. ¿Pero mejor en privado no, o te va ese rollo?

\- Imbécil

Entonces sin decir nada más, porque ese es su rollo, odiarse y quererse a partes iguales y alternando los tiempos, Raoul empezó a tocar los acordes de Million Reasons y a cantarla desprendiendo la magia que solo él sabe transmitir.

 

Agoney le había escuchado interpretar esa canción cientos de veces: en la academia, en el repaso, en los pases de micros, en la sala de ensayo de la academia, en su casa, por teléfono, por FaceTime, incluso al oído mientras estaban tirados en la cama y hasta recordaba haber soñado alguna que otra vez con el rubio cantándosela en los mejores de sus sueños.

Pero le daba igual, cada vez que su muy buen amigo se arrancaba a cantar, él se quedaba embobado y no existía en el mundo más cosas que su voz aterciopelada que ahora acompañaba con la armonía del piano. La carita de encoñado que tenía en ese momento era la mejor de las pruebas, de esa manera no vio como Cepeda se les quedaba mirando con ternura y como se decidía a sacar su móvil y hacerles una foto.

\- Preciosa, mi niño. Vas a hacer vibrar a todo el público, pero te repites más que el ajo, vas a desgastar la canción.

\- Pues si tanto te molesta ya puedes comprarte unos tapones para no escucharla en toda la gira, porque te recuerdo que sales justo detrás y tienes que estar cerca del escenario.

No había duda de que quererse era lo que mejor se les daba en el mundo, pero picarse el uno al otro era su hobbie favorito de la vida. Los dos mirándose a los ojos como un duelo del oeste, con cara de pícaros y buscando en lo más profundo e ingenioso de sus mentes el siguiente comentario para hacerle jaque mate y llevarse otra batalla ganada al marcador de piques donde llevaban la cuenta desde que habían salido de la academia.

Pero detrás de todos estas peleas, que nos y les dan la vida, asomaba una admiración mutua que había nacido en la academia y se había fraguado en las duchas y en las habitaciones. Esa admiración iba más allá de sus capacidades como cantantes y estaba basada también en todas las cualidades que habían hecho que estos dos se convirtieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de conocidos a amigos y de amigos a amantes.

La paciencia, la comprensión, el apoyo, una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaban, un abrazo reconfortarte cuando no podían más, la empatía cuando ni tú te entiendes a ti mismo, el apreciar y agradecer hasta la más pequeña de las cosas fueron causas de que cuando tuvieron que separarse, se dieran cuenta de que se necesitaban como nunca antes habían necesitado a otra persona; y de que cuando se reencontraron sentaran las bases de una relación en la que los dos estaban seguros de querer seguir necesitándose tanto. Sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, nunca olvidarían todo el bien que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

\- Me negarás - continuo Raoul - que disfrutas viendo como clavo ese agudo en el Stay y que, tienes todas las ganas de comerme a besos cuando me ves emocionarme al final de la canción.

\- ¿Me negarás tú que te pongo cachondísimo cada vez que canto Eloise y que tienes ganas de empotrarme nada más salgo del escenario?

Retarse en ver quién conseguía el siguiente punto era la manera más pura que tenían de decirse "te quiero". Y los dos habían dado en el clavo. Haber bajado el tono de sus voces para no ser oídos no había evitado que Raoul se pusiera rojo un tomate, por lo que Agoney había ganado esta batalla.

\- Cada vez que te pones rojísimo sé que he ganado.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el canario ya se había sentado a su vera, le había rodeado con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le había agarrado la cara para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

Acto seguido se levantaron de la mano para ir al corrillo que se había formado por sus amigos y compañeros y del que provenían unas miraditas y risitas fácilmente descifrables, para por fin ponerse a ensayar.

...


	2. LA FOTO DEL PIANO (PARTE 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oye que gracias, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión vuestros kudos y vuestros comentarios <3

Hacía mucho tiempo que los dos se habían dado cuenta, mucho antes del día en el que Raoul se había armado de valor y le había robado el primer beso en el sofá de la academia en una de esas noches que los sentimientos te agolpan y no puedes dormir. Estaban encoñadísimos ya de antes, aunque ni ellos supieran que esa palabra era la perfecta para describirse a ellos mismos. 

Volvían a darse cuenta cada mañana cuando la luz de los ventanales de su casa o del hotel de turno les encontraba a los dos desnudos y abrazados; y lo más importante tranquilos, sin pensar en más que en seguir disfrutando del calor ajeno. 

 

Raoul se desvela y como acto reflejo, alarga su mano para llegar hasta la mesilla y alcanzar su móvil. De repente ve un mensaje que le cambia la cara mientras esboza una tímida sonrisa aún con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Así, decide que ya es hora de levantarse, y lo que es mejor, despertar a su novio. 

Empieza a acariciarle la cara suavemente pasando por la mejilla y esa barbilla con esa barbita que le cosquillea en cada uno de sus besos, la nariz, la boca… Esa boca. Se queda absorto mirando a la madre de todos sus placeres. Como ve que Agoney no hace ademán de abrir los ojos, no se contiene y le besa los labios con toda la ternura que encuentra. Hasta que la lengua del canario sale a su encuentro mientras se le escapa un gruñido, como si fuera un bebé después de la siesta. 

De repente el canario toma conciencia y se revuelve para colocarse encima de su rubio como la máquina sexual que es para besarle en el cuello y jadearle al oído:

\- ¿Te has levantado contentillo esta mañana, o es que no te dejé satisfecho anoche? Creí que lo habías disfrutado. – le susurraba con su voz de locutor de la línea erótica mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

\- Hostia puta Agoney – se había puesto caliente como una moto – que te quería enseñar algo.

\- Espero que es algo sea lo que tiene entre las piernas.

A Raoul se le escapó un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza y pensaba que su chico no iba a cambiar nunca y que eso le encantaba. 

\- Va Ago, que sé que te va a encantar. Luego te doy lo tuyo. – Le guiña un ojo y le besa los labios antes de incorporarse haciendo que su pareja se siente a su lado, con el calentón. 

Entonces Raoul recupera su móvil de entre las sábanas y le enseña la conversación con Cepeda. La voz de España levanta la ceja mientras lee el nombre de su compañero de edición. 

\- ¿Qué hablas con Cepeda? ¿Esa es tu gran sorpresa? Creí que ya habrías superado el 46%. 

\- Si es que eres un agonías, mira la imagen de abajo imbécil.

Entonces Agoney la vió. La foto del piano. La preciosa fotografía en la que salía él, con su cara de encoñado, mirando a su compañero de cama tocar el piano en la sala de ensayos. Hubo un click en su corazón y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa mientras se giraba para mirar a su amor que le respondía con una sonrisa de oreja. 

\- Joder, es preciosa mi niño. Ni me di cuenta ni de que nos la estaban sacando.

\- Creo que es la más bonita que tenemos, porque salimos los dos al natural, sin pensar en que alguien nos pueda estar grabando. Me recuerda a todas esas capturas de la academia, cuando nos olvidábamos de las cámaras. 

\- Creo que deberías subirla.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que somos bastante recelosos de mostrar lo nuestro en público, pero me encantaría que la gente viera esa foto.

\- Cariño, nos estamos besando delante de toda España y nos están viendo como cantamos y como nos comemos con la mirada en la canción que significa tanto para los dos. Creo que ya está bastante claro, aunque lo escondamos. – No pudo aguantar la risa. 

Agoney le revolvió el pelo y se enzarzaron en una pelea de manotazos hasta que acabaron besándose como quinceañeros revolcándose por la cama. 

En una de esas pausas que necesitan para respirar entre toda la lujuria, la pasión y las ganas de comerse a besos, Raoul alcanza para decirle a Agoney – en cuanto terminemos, la subo. 

\- Va a arder twitter, pero ahora solo me interesa todo lo que va a arder en esta habitación. 

Y volvieron a comerse la boca, y la cara, y cada punto de su cuerpo, y la vida, y las críticas, y las dudas, y las lágrimas, y la distancia entre suspiros, jadeos y “te quieros”. Porque es lo que tiene enamorarte y ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. 

Una vez escucharon que “sabes que estás enamorado cuando entiendes las canciones”, ellos empezaron a entender lo que decían las canciones el primer día que se tuvieron que separar (puta gala 8) y hasta hoy y en adelante, permanecerían juntos para seguir entendiendo todas las canciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @LoveRagofred  
> Dejadme un comment o algo si os ha gustado esta primera foto, que siempre mola jajaj xd  
> La siguiente va a ser la que puso Ago en el stories un día después del adejedate 2.0 con la puesta de sol y el "yesterday"


	3. LA FOTO DE YESTERDAY (PARTE 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou!   
> Lo siento he tardado doscientas eras prehistoricas en actualizar, tenia examenes y fiestecillas y bueno no me apdtecia demasiado. Ahora ya si pq son novios y se aman. Espero que os guste esta azucarada <3\. Comentad si eso y si no pies tb ok

El paraíso debía de parecerse a este momento. Si no, les habían timado y este momento de la vida terrenal era superior a cualquier cielo que existiera. 

Raoul había llegado hacía unos pocos días a las islas Canarias, aquellas que albergaban multitud de parajes y paisajes paradisíacos que quitaban el aire. Pero para él, el mayor monumento del lugar era su novio: Agoney Hernández, la voz de España. Y ni corto ni perezoso había cogido el primer vuelo a Tenerife en cuanto pudo para apoyar al amor de su vida en uno de los peores momentos por los que puede pasar una persona. 

Habían estado en la playa, en un parque acuático, por el centro, en su casa y en el puerto pero el amigo Agoney no daba puntada sin hilo. En cuanto se enteró de que su rubio preferido iba a venir a visitarle,  buscó para el último día de travesía, llevarle al sitio más romántico al que podía aspirar. 

Y allí se encontraban, en una tiendecita con vistas a la montaña disfrutando del atardecer, del relax y de su encoñamiento. 

- ¿Me estas vacilando?

- ¿Eh? Pensé que te molaría ir a un sitio tranquilito para disfrutar de nuestras últimas horas hasta… uff ni sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que te vuelva a ver  – Agoney apretó la mano a Raoul mientras un rastro de decepción se posaba en su rostro al oír la respuesta de su cita. 

- Te has pasado amor, ¿pero tú has visto esto? Una puta pasada, no me jodas, es uno de los sitios más bonitos que he visto nunca. 

Sus sonrisas se encontraron antes de que el más pequeño se lanzara a los brazos del mayor apoyándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la cara de su novio y plantarle un beso en la mejilla mientras le seguía abrazando. 

Agoney utilizaba la “pequeña” estatura de su muy buen amigo para vacilarle y sacar al Raoul enfadado y enfurruñado que tanta ternura le producía (y le ponía perraco, para que se iba a engañar). Pero era en estos momentos en los que sentía los talones de su novio  elevarse para colgar sus brazos del cuello cuando no podía dejar de pensar que le encantaba que su chiquitito fuera así de chiquitito. 

Mientras seguían hablando entraron en su nuevo nidito a través de las cortinas semi-nítidas. Agoney se tumbó entre los cojines al más puro estilo de “La maja vestida” y Raoul con la cabeza apoyada en su tripa y mirándole a los ojos con los pies cada uno hacia un lado distinto.

- No te merezco cariño.  Se supone que había venido yo a animarte a ti, a darte una sorpresa y a comerte a besos para hacerte feliz y me preparas todo esto. A veces te pasas. 

- ¡Ay cosita! No tenías porqué venir y aquí estás. Te lo mereces todo, mi vida. Solo con esa carita ya estoy mucho mejor. 

Raoul sabía que le había hecho mucho bien al venir a verle, lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos. Pero sabía que aunque él estuviera ahí, Agoney lo estaba pasando realmente mal, se sentía feliz de poner un poco de ilusión delante de la pantalla de tristeza. 

No quería irse, no quería dejarle solo, no quería que se sintiera solo, que no tuviera a alguien que le abrazara de noche, un hombro en el que llorar y una voz que le dijera que iba a estar a ahí y que todo iba a estar bien. 

Aunque desgastaban las video-llamadas, los facetime y tenían  conversaciones de varios pares de horas, todo lo que no fuera el contacto directo se les quedaba corto. Solo necesitaban mecerse en los brazos ajenos para sentir que nada más existía que el mundo se paraba. Por eso, no había dudado ni un segundo en pillarse el vuelo de Barcelona para volver a ver a su amor nada más llegara de Londres. 

- Aitana, ya me he pillado los billetes para Tenerife- Raoul esbozó una de sus preciosas sonrisas en las que se le veían todos sus blancos dientes. 

- ¡Ay! Que monos sois, no se lo digas a Almaia y a Alfred pero vosotros sois mi pareja favorita de todo OT- los dos acabaron en una sonora carcajada. 

- Creo que la pareja favorita de Alfred y Amaia también somos nosotros ¿eh?- continuaron entre risas. 

- Jo, ahora pienso que a lo mejor no debería haberte invitado a venir conmigo a Londres, podrías haberle ido a ver antes.

- No te preocupes, ha estado Mimi con él esta semana, le dije que me lo cuidara hasta que llegara yo.  Tengo muchas ganas de verle Aiti, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero creo que me estoy enamorando. – Raoul dejó escapar un tímida sonrisa apretando los labios. 

- Os hacéis mucho bien Raoul, los dos os merecéis lo mejor, y lo sois el uno para el otro. Dale un besazo de mi parte a Agoney en cuanto le veas. 

- En cuanto le vea de voy a llenar de besos, sí, pero creo que van  a ser todos de mi parte. 

Se pasaron toda la tarde besándose, entre arrumacos y mimitos, besos suaves sin ir a más, caricias, palabras de aliento, sonrisas de encoñados, miradas llenas de significado, confesiones y alguna que otra lagrima. Se hicieron muchas fotos, fotos que nunca saldrían a la luz, pero que guardarían para siempre, y que repasarían desde las sábanas de diferentes hoteles esparcidos por todo el territorio. 

Cuando no quedaba casi ni resto del sol que se escondía entre las colinas tinerfeñas la tristeza y el recuerdo de la inminente partida empezó a inundar sus corazones rebosantes de amor.


	4. LA FOTO DEL YESTERDAY (PARTE 2)

Nunca sopla el viento a favor cuando se trata del amor ¿sabeis? Las cosas nunca son negras o blancas, hay una ilimitada escala de grises entre medias. 

El color de la relación de Agoney y Raoul no era ningún tipo de gris, sino un morado amarillento o un amarillo tirando a morado según el punto de vista, ese mismo color se filtraba del atardecer entre las cortinas de su cabaña. 

Raoul se encontraba medio tumbado, casi incorporado, con las piernas estiradas sobre los cojines y entre ellas se encontraba Agoney sentado, apoyado en el pecho de Raoul con las cabezas casi a la misma altura y con las piernas recogidas.

La mano derecha del rubio entrelazaba la correspondiente de su novio mientras la sostenía sobre su pecho y le tocaba la cara. La otra dejaba suaves caricias sobre la pierna del moreno. Se dedicaba a darle  suaves besos en el pelo, la frente, la cuenca del ojo, la naricilla, la mejilla, la barbilla y la barba (xd). 

Le volvía loco esa barba, le encantaba como le rozaba los labios cuando se besaban, como le daban escalofríos cada vez que la sentían entre sus piernas y como se estremecía ante su roce cuando la notaba en su cuello. Además era una cosa a la que él no le podía aspirar, aunque dejara que los pelos de su cara crecieran al libre albedrío durante 2 años no conseguiría ni una pelusilla en la parte del bigote. 

A veces Agoney inflaba su moflete para que Raoul se lo desinflara con el dedo repetidas veces hasta que este se enfadaba y le pegaba un mordisco que acaba en un beso apasionado.

Como ahora.

Agoney había tenido que girar ligeramente la cabeza y agarrar la nuca del rubio para profundizar el beso y acceder así más fácilmente con la lengua. La mano del catalán estaba empezando a acariciar el torso de su pareja con dirección descendente. La cosa se estaba poniendo seria. Cuando su mano llego a la zona peligrosa, Agoney se revolvió y se apartó incómodo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente mi niño – se le escapó una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios – pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para seguir con el tema, y como sigas acariciándome así, ni el sentido común hará que pueda parar. 

A Raoul le encantaba cuando Agoney se ponía un poco más lascivo de la cuenta.

- Va, Ago… no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de follar en un sitio como este, es super especial y me da mucho morbo.

- Bueno pues si quieres, ya de paso, hacemos un calendario por semanas y apuntamos en todos los sitios espectaculares en los que lo hagamos, con opiniones y sensaciones, la ruta del sexo lo podemos llamar. Y lo colgamos en twitter. 

- Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabias?

- Algo me has comentado, y al final voy a acabar creyéndomelo – le besó la cara al ver el refunfuño en sus ojos – no te enfades, túmbate que te voy a dar un mensaje – se mordió el labio -  pero con final feliz – y le guiño un ojo lleno de lujuria. 

Algo se removió en el interior de Raoul y suspiró mirando fijamente el atardecer que iba cayendo. Agoney lo notó y se giró para abrazarle y darle suaves besitos por el cuello y el camino hacia los hombros 

- ¿Qué te pasa bonito? 

- Es que lo del final feliz me ha recordado a que mañana se acaba esto, que mañana ya vuelvo a Barcelona, que siento que estos días se me han pasado rapidísimo, que estoy en una nube desde entonces y que solo nos queda esta noche juntos hasta no sé cuándo y que te quiero muchísimo. – lo dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras se le empañaban.

Agoney no pudo evitar tirar de él para acabar con la espalda sobre los cojines y a Raoul encima de él abrazo a su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su cuello. 

- Cariño, no quiero que te vayas.

- No quiero irme. Ya te echo de menos. 

- Pero tienes que irte. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Es tu sueño. Tienes que seguir hablando con los productores y la discográfica. Estás logrando tu sueño gracias al concurso y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, no te preocupes. 

- Ago, a la mierda el concurso. Lo mejor que me llevo de él es haberte encontrado a ti, eso sí que es un sueño. No quiero dejarte solo. No ahora.

- No estoy solo, estaré bien.

- Y yo estaré ahí, por si te hace falta, a una llamada. Es más, un “ven” escrito por Whatsapp y me cojo el primer directo a las islas. Llámame todas las noches, y todas las tardes y cuando te sientas solo, y cuando pasees por la playa o  te tomes un helado en el acantilado. Mándame fotitos tuyas siempre. O bueno, cuando quieras, tampoco quiero presionarte ni agobiarte, pero mantenme informado de cómo van evolucionando las cosas por favor. Y de cómo estás tú. 

- No hay quien te pare cuando empiezas a hablar mi niño. Te quiero, te llamaré, lo sé, te quiero otra vez, te volveré a llamar, te contaré todo, de verdad. Hazlo tú también, cuéntame cómo te va y eso, los pisos por Madrid, como está tu familia – le beso en los labios varios segundos. 

- Mi madre te llamará, y te pasará a mi padre. Y Álvaro seguro que te escribe. Estate preparado. 

- Estuve prácticamente “viviendo” contigo y con tu familia, justo después de salir de la academia, sin saber que narices habías estado haciendo fuera, lo que se había dicho o lo que le habías contado a tu familia. Creo que estoy preparado. 

- Les conté todo Mickey. Además de que vieron el “Raoul, te quiero” en nochevieja como para disimular o no decirles nada después de eso. Moñas, que eres un moñas. 

- ¿Moñas? Moñas tú, mira donde estás, dejándolo todo y visitando al novio que vive a 2270km de distancia. 

- Sí, yo habré cogido un vuelo de 3 horas para verte pero tú me has llevado al restaurante italiano, al mirador, a la playa, de viaje en un helicóptero, a ver a las ballenas, a comer sushi, de paseo por la costa y a estas cabañas del amor. No me jodas, te llevas el título de lleno. 

Agoney no podía contraatacar con otro argumento porque, realmente le había ganado, él era el más moñas. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba y se tiró al cuello de Raoul para comerle la boca salvajemente. Entre los jadeos de los dos chicos se oyó la vocecilla del rubio. 

- Se lo que intentas, y lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero que conste que eres el moñas. 

- Cállate ya mi amor, que este moñas te va a hacer la mamada de tu vida. 

Y así fue.

 

Al día siguiente.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue fría. Realmente no fue fría, pero un abrazo de 15 minutos y 250 besos en la mejilla estaban bastante lejos de lo que realmente querían hacer, al menos la noche anterior había sido calentita. Se habían llamado nada más aterrizar.

Por la tarde a Agoney se le ocurrió la brillante idea de subir una foto de la tarde-noche anterior, por supuesto no era una en la que salieran los dos besándose ni con cara de encoñados, sino de la puerta de las tiendas y del atardecer y la palabra yesterday en blanco. El mensaje no tardó en llegar. 

- Moñas. Eres un moñas. Moñas. Moñísimas. Moñérrimo. Yesterday? En serio? Llevamos literalmente toda la semana sin subir ni una storie y se te ocurre esa moñada. Vuelvo a ganar. 

- ¿No te acostumbras a perder? 

- Gracioso

- Perdóname señor “how wonderful life is, now you´re in the world” ahí te has coronado eh

- Es una canción para tu información, no iba por ti. ¿quién te crees que eres, mi novio acaso?

- Cabronazo, te odio.

- Pues yo te quiero.

- Lo sé, por eso me escribes indirectas por canciones.

- Pues sí.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé.

- Llámame anda, que quiero ver cuánto de rojo te has puesto con esta conversación.

- Eres insufrible, ahora te llamo.

- Pero te encanto.

- Sí. Cógeme la videollamada. 

Agoney no pudo ahogar la carcajada y descolgó rápidamente cuando la pantalla del móvil se iluminó y una foto con un Raoul corazón amarillo se dejó ver. 

Así pasaban los días, echándose de menos, soñando con la próxima vez que volverían a verse y entre “te quieros” y “te odios” pero solo una de las dos frases la decían en serio y desde el fondo de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou. Gracias. Bueno que os ha parecido?? A mí se me ha subido el azúcar a marte la vdd. 
> 
> @LoveRagofred


	5. LA FOTO DEL CONCIERTO DE PAMPLONA (PARTE 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou! Bueno, me hace mucha ilusión escribir sobre esta foto porque fui a este concierto y la verdad es que fue mágico y me emocioné muchísimo con estos dos. Y ya en la RS grite pq no me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, así que espero que lo disfruteis. Y volveros a ver la actuación en el buen youtube que es una fantasía y así lo teneis más cercano para saber de que hablo. Un besazo.
> 
> La foto es la que tiene Raoul en el ig por si no lo sabiais ya.

Los días de concierto siempre eran días de felicidad, nerviosismo y ganas. La gran familia que habían formado en unos meses de convivencia se volvía a juntar para hacer lo que mejor se les daba: cantar.  
Además se venían los reencuentros. Los reencuentros de esa gente que por motivos de distancia no se podían ver normalmente todas las semanas. Los reencuentros de 2270km entre Raoul y Agoney.  
Sino fuera porque los rasgos exóticos, el moreno natural y el acento canario de Agoney le volvía loco, Raoul desearía que este fuera madrileño de pura cepa para poderle verle la cara en persona todos los días. Pero la distancia era otro de los obstáculos que habían tenido.  
Obstáculos como el que tuvieron que solventar hacia menos de un mes en aquel concierto de Gran Canaria. No había sido fácil, tampoco sabían muy bien lo que había pasado realmente, la única cosa que había quedado clara es que los dos se habían esforzado en que todo surgiera de nuevo, porque ninguno quería tirar por la borda esto por una pelea tonta que había surgido de las circunstancias especiales. Y se podría decir estaban mejor que antes.  
La consecuencia fue dejar claro que querían mostrar de su vida privada. Absolutamente nada, no se volverían a exponer. De puertas para fuera y a ojos inexpertos podrían pasar como compañeros de edición a los cuales no unía ningún tipo de relación especial, y se esforzaban en dar esa imagen.  
De puertas para dentro eran Raoul y Agoney. Los de siempre, los que se habían enamorado entre cámaras, galas, duchas y canciones.  
Los que no pueden vivir sin el otro (NPVST) , los que cada vez que se van se llevan un cacho de ellos (EYGA) , los que se quieren a morir (LQAM), los que se comen a besos (CAB), los que tienen millones de razones para quedarse (MR) , los que se dejan querer por el otro (LMLY), los que no se fueron con las manos vacías (MV).  
Pero eran listos, sabían que hacer para que todos supiéramos que seguían juntos, que siguen juntos. Podía ser una caricia más larga de lo normal, unas manos que se unen, una sonrisa que delata todo, una mirada que no esconde, un beso en la mano, lo que fuera…  
Es su juego. Ser desconocidos para aquellos que no quieren conocerles, ser todo para aquellos que los quieren conocer y apoyar siempre. Y la cosa iba in crescendo. Y Pamplona no iba a ser una excepción.  
No lo hablaban, no lo premeditaban, salían al escenario y se movían como les decía el corazón en cada momento. Eran ellos mismos encima del escenario. Y ese día estaban más encoñados que nunca.

Agoney y Raoul siempre encontraban un rato para estar juntos y solos. En el hotel o en el escenario, en una lujosa habitación o en un baño cutre de plaza de toros. Necesitaban verse y tocarse.  
Por eso el rubio en cuanto tuvo oportunidad empujó a su presa contra la fría pared de baldosas del baño y entrelazó sus manos en el cuello dejando suaves caricias que contrastaban con la intensidad con la que le devoraba la boca. Agoney le seguía ferozmente mientras que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos mientras intentaba acercar más el cuerpo de su novio hacia él y comenzaba a introducir sus frías manos en el caliente torso de Raoul.  
En una pausa para respirar, el canario se quedó absorto mirando a esos dos soles de color miel que irradiaban luz. Su poema favorito.  
\- Te he echado de menos.  
\- ¿Todo este tiempo has pensado en mi sonrisa y en mi forma de caminar?  
\- Ya salió la alboraner radikal – se le escapó el aire de una risotada – pero sí, el amigo Pablo tiene razón, he pensado muchísimo en ti y ahora quiero alimentarle como se merece.  
\- Eres uno más del fandom, hasta te sabes la coña con la comida y Pablo Alborán.  
\- Pero soy más de “Tu refugio” – le siguió comiendo la boca.  
\- Y yo soy más de “Prometo”, te la canté en la gala final – comenzó a cantar – “de los poetas de palabra hueca, del ruido que ahoga tu canción favorita de amor” – le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura.  
\- Hoy nos vemos uno de esos edits que hacen las fans con momentos nuestros de la academia y de fondo una pastelada de canción ¿eh? – le empezó a dar suaves besos en el cuello – hoy estoy más moñas que de costumbre, prepárate porque te puedes esperar cualquier cosa con las ganas que tenía de verte. - mientras tanto seguía devorando el cuello del rubio y dejando caricias en su cintura, haciendo que este dejara escapar suaves suspiros de su boca.  
\- Creo que me lo puedo imaginar – le cogió la cara para volver a mirarle a los ojos y besar sus labios mientras se acercaba más a la pared. Cuando el canario intentó colar la lengua para seguir con lo que había empezado, Raoul se alejó y bajó sus mano a los hombros - cómo sigamos así va a afinar Eloise tu prima la de Alcorcón.  
\- Algún día me gustaría comprobar si lo de la bajada de tonos es cierto.  
\- Cuando quieras amor, pero el día del concierto no. – un pico en sus labios.  
\- Te odio.  
\- No es verdad.  
\- No lo es. Bueno, algunas veces. – le besó la nariz.  
\- Te quiero  
\- ¿Y eso es verdad?  
\- Siempre lo es.  
Después de aquella conversación salieron de la mano porque la gente iba a empezar a sospechar y de dispusieron a ensayar para el concierto de la noche.  
Ese concierto fue diferente, fue como el inicio de algo nuevo. Raoul y Agoney no podían esconder el encoñamiento en sus caras. Si lo quieres llamar encoñamiento, porque después de todos los problemas que habían solventado estos dos estaban recíprocamente enamorados y felices.  
Antes de salir a cantar la primera canción, de su precioso dúo y de las individuales; ellos se fundían en un abrazo y se miraban a los ojos, dándose fuerza. Estaban muy felices.  
Por eso no le prestaron importancia a ser más cariñosos de lo normal, Raoul llamándole con el dedo y Agoney volteándolo y siguiéndole, cantándole con infinita dulzura y desde el corazón “No me acostumbro a perder, pero juego por placer, y este juego sí, me da la vida”. Tampoco importó demasiado la mano del rubio en su pecho para apartarle después de ese momento y la gran fuerza de voluntad que tuvo para no lanzarse a sus brazos, aunque la sonrisa no la pudo disimular.  
A Raoul no le cabía la sonrisa en la cara y Agoney no podía mirarle con más amor cuando terminó la actuación, y se mordió otra sonrisa.  
Pero como dice Camina, lo bueno estaba por llegar. Y sí en manos vacías eran dos cuerpos que se entrelazaban, se miraban y se buscaban con todo el amor de la galaxia, en la Revolución Sexual se desataban como animales en celo.  
Sería el olor de las tierras pamplonicas o que no podía aguantarse de las ganas y de estar más enamorado pero en la parte lenta Agoney tenía otros planes que cantarla sin más. Por eso tampoco se lo pensó demasiado cuando apartó a Cepeda y abrazó a su novio.  
Raoul creyó que era Cepeda, que estaba más cariñoso de lo normal. Por eso cuando se giró y vió al amor de su vida no pudo más que sorprenderse y echarse hacia atrás. Agoney cogió sus dos manos y las empujó para dejar a su chiquitín completamente indefenso.  
Su confianza era tal que, Raoul se habría lanzado desde un acantilado si sabía que Agoney le estaría cogiendo de la mano para no dejarle caer.  
Agoney quería que los dos le cantaran al mismo mirófono, y cuando lo entendió no pudo más que deshacerse de amor en mil sonrisas. No dejaba de pensar en lo loco que staba su chico, que parecía que a veces quería y a veces no. Y como no podía remediar estar loquito por sus huesos.  
Fue mágico, el mundo se paró, no existían sus compañeros ni los miles de personas que los habían ido a ver, ni los focos, ni la música, ni el suelo que pisaban.  
Estaban los dos solos, mirándose a los ojos, y sabían que no necesitaban nada más en esta vida.  
Y no querían nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar xddd


	6. LA FOTO DEL CONCIERTO DE PAMPLONA (PARTE 2)

Sonaron tres golpes secos en la puerta de la habitación 325 (sí y sé que podría haber elegido la 221 pero me parece ya abusar del destino xd) de un hotel en las cercanías de Bilbao.

\- Agoooooooo, abreeeeee. 

Agoney tardó medio segundo en abrir la puerta y en recibir a Raoul con un beso en la mejilla. 

\- Deberíamos avisar a los de la organización de que pueden ahorrarse el dinero de una habitación en los próximos conciertos.  
\- No seas precipitado Agonías, igual algún día quiero dormir fresquito sin que hay auna bola de calor humano abrazándome como un koala.

El aludido le propició un golpe en el hombro con fuerza. Y el otro le respondió robándole un rápido beso de sus labios.

\- Aún me tengo que desmaquillar, ¿me ayudas? – le pidió mientras se dirigía al baño. 

Agoney rebuscaba en su neceser el kit desmaquillante cuando notó un aliento caliente cerca de su oreja y unas manos que buscaban su cintura.

\- He estado a punto de perder el control. – La voz sonaba ronca y como un susurro.  
\- ¿Cómo? – Agoney se había puesto cachondo con 8 palabras y aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su pareja, quería jugar un poco con él.  
\- Te has acercado hasta estar a 1 centímetro de distancia, con esa mirada profunda y penétrante que pones siempre, con esos ojos oscuros donde pierdo el sentido – dejó un beso en su cuello - y me cantas “pero juego por placer” y pretendes que sea yo quién me contenga para comerte toda la boca.- siguió besando la base del cuello. Estas jugando con fuego. Y al final te vas a quemar. Y no aceptare ni un reproche – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras oía suaves suspiros provenientes de la boca del canario.  
\- Es una interpretación – fue lo único que se alcanzó a entender entre todos los jadeos que Raoul le estaba provocando.  
Entonces el movimiento paró.  
Agoney tuvo que abrir de nuevo los ojos que había cerrado por culpa del placer, al notar el parón, para mirar al espejo y encontrarse la mirada del rubio fija en él, que sonreía con los labios apretados.  
Raoul le guiñó el ojo y al segundo, con un movimiento rápido y seguro agarró con fuerza su entrepierna que estaba completamente dura. Agoney no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido.  
\- ¿Esto también es producto de una interpretación? Porque según puedo notar – empezó a dejar caricias mientras seguía apretando en la zona – parece bastante real. 

Agoney no puedo contenerse más y se volteó para atrapar con su boca los labios de su novio. La lengua de Raoul no tardo en entrar en su boca y enredarse en un beso que era todo movimiento y saliva.  
Las manos del canario viajaban por las raíces del pelo rubio de su rubio mientras que las de él se posan en su bajo vientre y cintura tironeando de la camiseta hacía arriba hasta poder quitársela vorazmente.  
Entonces se detuvo, para contemplar el pecho del moreno mientras cogían aire, para después acariciar los pectorales y besarle la nuez. Se sentían infinitamente agradecido de ser de las pocas personas a las que Agoney enseñaba su cuerpo, porque el joven de 22 años se mostraba bastante reacio en ese tema y Raoul intentaba mirarle en todo momento, besándole y acariciando su torso para devolverle la confianza y hacerle sentir seguro y no preionarle. 

El canario le agarró del culo para girar las posiciones y ponerle contra el mueble de baño que había debajo del espejo. Se seguían besándo más apasionadamente de lo políticamente correcto cuando Agoney flexionó las rodillas de Raoul y lo subió al lavabo donde lo sentó y le quitó los pantalones de pijama que llevaba.  
Necesitan sentirse todavía más cerca por lo que el catalán abrió sus piernas para entrelazar sus rodillas en la cintura del canario y atraerle hacía él. Después de unos minutos de besos y caricias subidas de tono, Raoul empezó a notar como el grifo se le clavaba en la parte baja de la espalda y de cómo su erección apretaba su ropa interior.  
Agarró la cara del amor de su vida y le susurró en los labios entre jadeos. 

\- Vamos a la cama, amor. 

Agoney sonrió y de la misma manera que estaban entrelazados por las pierdas del rubio, lo aupó del trasero y se lo llevó en volandas mientras le besaba el cuello, las clavículas y la mandíbula.  
Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama se dejaron caer entre carcajadas y enredaron sus piernas, sus caderas, sus leguas y sus brazos.  
\- Raoul, te quiero.  
\- Menudo dejá-vu de nochevieja.  
\- Imbécil.  
\- Agoney, te amo.  
\- Voy a empezar a creérmelo.  
\- Pues te amo, te amo muchísimo, como de Mongat a Adeje, que es una distancia enorme. Te amo de La Tierra hasta Marte y cuando no quedan días para estar contento, quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que se caiga el cielo. Cuando juego por placer, cuando me acostumbro a perder y cuando no me marché con las manos vacías. Cuando desafinas en Eloise cuando la clavas en Symphony. Cuando me echas la bronca por ser demasiado obvio o cuando se te cae la baba mirándome. Cuando lloras porque estas triste por mí y cuando lloras porque estas alegre. Cuando me miras el culo y cuando me besas las manos. Cuando te crees que no te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando y cuando convenzo entre caricias de que sí. Y cuando me miras como lo estás haciendo ahora. Con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos llorosos, los sentimientos a flor de piel, los labios rojos como las rosas que te regalo y con tus manos temblando en mis mejillas y yo con mi corazón abierto en canal. Te amo Agoney Hernández, créetelo ya, porque llevo así desde diciembre del año pasado; y me vas a tener toda la vida demostrándote que es verdad, para que te lo creas. Estoy locamente y penquísimamente enamorado de ti.  
Agoney miraba a Raoul como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, y Raoul a Agoney como si fuera la novena o décima. Y se miraban a los ojos, sus poemas favoritos como si fueran cristales, veían los sentimientos del otro transparente como el agua limpia. Y se veían reflejados en ellos, que era, lo que más les gustaba.  
Agoney soltó todo el aire en una frase, susurrada pero segura.  
\- Raoul.  
\- Dime, cosita.  
\- Hazme el amor. 

…………  
Eran las tantas de la madrugada y la noche oscura caía sobre Bilbao. 

Las estrellas enmarcaban el cielo negruzco de la capital vasca, y su luz se colaba entre los ventanales de unas cortinas no echadas por falta de tiempo a tirarse en la cama. Dos estrellas brillaban sobre las sábanas blancas de una habitación de hotel, iluminadas por esa luz. 

Era tradición que Agoney se desvelara casi todas las noches, el insomnio era su mayor enemigo y si tener al lado a Raoul bien hacía que cayese en los brazos de Morfeo con más seguridad y tranquilidad que de costumbre, tampoco significaba que durmiera de una oleada toda la noche. 

Era más fácil cuando tenía la cabecita de su rubio en su pecho y podía mirarle y tocarle la cara para volver a dormir. Pero ese no era el plan del destino esa noche.  
Raoul se despertó cuando la caricia del moreno pasaba por su nariz.

\- ¿Amor?  
\- Amor.  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No puedes dormir?  
\- Estoy bien, es lo de siempre, no te preocupes, descansa que mañana madrugas.  
\- No quiero, quiero que duermas tú, y descanses y que estés más tranquilo. – Le abrazo más fuerte.  
\- Estoy más tranquilo contigo aquí, no te preocupes.  
\- Si me preocupo, sí. – le beso la mejilla.  
\- Has visto eso – dijo señalando el ventanal.  
\- Ya, no tuve tiempo de cerrar las cortinas porque alguien quería que le hiciera el amor. Contratiempos que pasan.  
\- No tonto, digo las estrellas. Están preciosas con el cielo despejado.  
\- Es verdad, que bonitas. ¿Sabes algo de astronomía?  
\- No mucho. Me gustaría saber más, me parece un tema muy interesante. Sé lo típico, la osa mayor, la menor, cuales son planetas, que si pasa una estrella fugaz le tengo que pedir estar contigo para siempre..  
\- Eres un moñas.  
\- Sí, creo que lo tengo bastante asumido ya. – se le escapó una sonrisa y un beso en su pelo.  
\- Tú sí que vas a ser una estrella, de las gordas, de las que tienen solo su nombre en twitter y con una mayúscula al principio.  
\- Exagerada.  
\- Es lo que pienso. Y hablando de cosas que pienso, voy a subir una foto preciosa de antes de ayer al instagram, porque me parece preciosa y por qué salimos guapísimos y radiantes. Bueno, tú sales guapísimo, yo casi no salgo. – se empezó a reír solo.  
\- Miedo me das.  
\- Confía en mí.  
\- Siempre. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de las estrellas?  
\- Sorpréndeme. – dijo recostándose para mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
\- Que son cómo tú, las miras y parecen pequeñas pero si sigues mirando ves la luz que desprenden, te atrapan y no puedes dejar de mirarlas en un buen rato. Y que se ven desde todos los sitios. Me gusta pensar, que aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros, cuando alzamos la vista y miramos al cielo estrellado, estamos viendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, realmente estamos más cerca. Que cuando miro a esa estrella te estoy mirando a ti y que cuando tú lo haces, me miras a mí. 

Entonces una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo. Y los dos pidieron lo mismo, pero dirigido a la otra persona.

Que sea feliz siempre. 

Cayeron dormidos entre besos suaves y caricias furtivas. Y el sol les encontró soñando y enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer  
> Gracias a Marina por la idea  
> Recordad que son novios  
> Pa lo que querais @Loveragofred(si es para hablar de que son novios mejor) xddd


	7. LA FOTO DEL BERNABÉU (PARTE 1)

Realmente. Era el momento de sus vidas. 

Quién les iba a decir a ellos, que habían soportado los peores comentarios por perseguir su sueño con fe ciega; que iban a encontrarse en el mismísimo estadio Santiago Bernabéu, que iban a llenarlo, y que alrededor de 60.000 personas estarían coreando sus nombre.

¡Qué nervios!

No había miedo, solo ganas. 

Menos mal que los triunfitos podían alejarse de todo ese estrés subvencionado por ser el centro de atención de medio centenar de personas, tranquilamente tumbados en los sofás de las instalaciones y comportarse como lo que eran: chavales de veinte y pico años. 

En concreto el que se recostaba sobre uno de ellos tenía 22 años. Y el otro 20. 

Los ensayos de la tarde habían terminado y el ajetreo les dejaba un tiempo para serenarse y prepararse.  
Ellos preferían mimarse.

Estaban sobre el sofá de una de esas salas que hay por todo el estadio con una máquina de cafés, una mesa y algunos sofás.  
Ellos solo necesitaban uno.  
Estaban recostados como solían dormir en la academia, como se recostaron en la clase de los javis.   
Raoul tumbado boca arriba y Agoney boca abajo con su mano izquierda apoyaba sobre el vientre del otro chico y con su cuerpo ligeramente girado hacia este para rozar con su nariz el mentón y mirarle a esos soles color miel que el catalán tenía por ojos.  
Habían quedado en acurrucarse el uno contra el otro y poner una alarma para que no les pillara el toro. Y el rubio lo había conseguido, pero había algo que preocupaba al moreno y que le tenía embobado mirando su cara.  
\- Ojalá te guste.  
Agoney no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta del cuerpo que yacía a su lado y del cual observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con la monotonía de sus respiraciones. Dormiría dejándose acunar por ese pecho, toda la vida.  
Pero si algo les caracterizaba era esa conexión especial que se había formado desde el primer roce.   
Raoul se desperezó recreando los soniditos que escuchaba Ago cada día de la academia al despertarse y no pudo retener un puchero porque Raoul despertándose era la cosa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo.  
Raoul se giró le miró a esos ojos oscuros de pozo sin fondo en los que se tiraría sin pesárselo dos veces. Y le sonrió aún con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- ¿Decías?  
Agoney tuvo que inventarse algo sobre la marcha, no quería hablar de su preocupación. No ahora.  
\- Nada, que te he extrañado.  
\- No he escuchado eso, pero me haré el loco porque yo también.  
Raoul acortó la distancia que los separaba con los labios, para después rozar repetidamente su nariz con la otra, rozando también los mofletes barbudos de su mitad mientras este ronroneaba.  
Entonces se quedaron muy quietos con las miradas conectadas y sus manos dejando caricias sobre los pómulos del otro.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Ago?  
\- Me encanta cuando me llamas Ago.  
\- Todo el mundo te llama Ago.  
\- Me gusta cuando me lo dices tú.  
\- Tonto, responde a mi pregunta.  
\- No lo sé, lo que quieras, ya sabes mi postura.  
\- ¿Cuál de todas? ¿La de me he enamorado una vez en toda mi vida y a los 22 años, teniendo en cuenta que entraste 5 días después de tu cumple a la academia, moñas? ¿O la de se viene ragoneyazo: por mí sí, sabes que significa beso, sí lo sé?  
\- ¿Lo has leído?  
\- Ago, puto trending toppic ¿Qué te esperas?  
\- Estas obsesionado con las redes sociales mi niño, deberías desintoxicarte.  
\- Habló, el que se sincera por un hastag que está loquísimo por mis huesos.  
\- ¿Sabes que lo del 1 22 no es de ti no?  
Si Raoul hubiera levantado las cejas un poco más bruscamente habrían saltado por encima de su cabeza.  
\- Idiota.- Giró todo su cuerpo para negarle la vista y se separó de él.  
Agoney soltó una sonora carcajada antes de añadir. - No, no te enfades cosita. Que es brometa. - abrazó a su presa por la espalda y dejó suaves besos debajo de su oreja y de su cuello. Donde le gustaba tanto.  
\- Raouuul. Que he dicho que tus ojos son mi poema favorito, no seas tonto. Como no me voy a enamorar de ti. Si eres una persona purísima, superagradecida, honesta, cercana, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, que sé que en ti puedo encontrar esa voz que me abriga si el tiempo va mal, y todo es perfecto si estas a mi lado creando una nueva ciudad. Tu sonrisa es como el faro que dirige al barco velero de mi corazón. Tus ojos tan profundos que le producen vértigo a mi alma me atrapan como una red a la mariposa de mis pupilas. Sólo quiero naufragar en el mar de tu boca y tumbarme en la orilla de tus labios hasta que tus manos me despierten al día siguiente. Sólo quiero que me abraces con la fuerza de 100 huracanes tocando tierra en mi pecho hasta que nunca sople el viento. Hasta que todo el aire huela a ti.  
El rubio comenzó a reír, nada le hacía más feliz que su novio desvariando sobre su moñismo sobre ellos hasta llegar a los límites que rozaban la grima.  
\- No voy a comentar eso que me acabas de decir. Pero eres un moñas.  
Se giró sobre sí mismo para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello ajeno y abrazar con brazos y piernas a su compitrueno. Para quedarse así, sin decir nada un largo tiempo hasta que habló.  
\- No sé si quiero besarte hoy – tuvo que continuar porque notaba la incomodidad de Agoney – en el concierto, después del lema. No sé si quiero llevar ese papel, estoy muy confuso.  
Agoney notaba el incipiente nerviosismo de su pareja -Desahógate conmigo criatura.- y le devolvió una caricia.  
\- A ver, sé que me voy a expresar fatal y a lo mejor no me entiendes, pero no sé, no es miedo ni incomodidad, no sé qué es, no quiero decepcionar a nadie pero tampoco quiero ser quien quieren que sea, y tengo miedo, pero no es un miedo natural, es cómo ansiedad pero… - tuvo que sujetarle las mejillas con sus manos y mirarle a los ojos para que parara de hablar porque estaba despotricando sin respirar.  
\- Mi niño, tranquilo, sin acelerar y desde el principio. – Raoul suspiró  
\- Nos besamos, en un plató sin saber que pasaba fuera, y en un concierto sin saber lo que iba a pasar pero queriendo que significara algo. Nos enfadamos y me daba vergüenza hasta mirarte. Lo arreglamos, pero ya no nos besamos porque sería muy raro y seríamos obvios y la carpeta no iba a volver a interponerse entre nosotros, así que eso nos hace una imagen de ¿amigos? ante la sociedad, ¿de exs?, no lo sé-  
Pero este concierto es superinportante, es en el Bernabéu, es en el mes del orgullo, tiene una repercusión enorme, va a ser televisado y todo lo fuera de lo común va a ser noticia durante semanas.  
Es una oportunidad perfecta para dar visibilidad, lo sé, y me estoy sintiendo mal sólo de negarla porque es muy importante, pero no puedo mentir.  
Ago, no sé si quiero ser la persona que todo el mundo quiere que sea. No sé si debería ser el icono que todo el mundo espera, el que rompa las bases y se declare no normativo delante de todo el mundo, no sé si quiero ser esa persona que la gente tenga como ejemplo de una lucha durísima que he vivido desde pequeño pero que no sé si quiero liderar. No me siento a gusto siendo el protagonista de toda esta historia. No estoy preparado.  
Y no sé si quiero y si soy la persona más indicada para liderar todo este tinglado. Sé que no lo soy, las personas esperan de mí, porque soy un personaje público, pero se equivocan, no soy capaz, no puedo, no quiero, me sobrevaloran y no quiero.  
No quiero ser esa persona que todos quieren que sea. Sólo quiero ser la persona que esté con su familia, siendo él mismo, con sus amigos, solo quiero ser la persona normal que sale por ahí a dar una vuelta y a la que le encanta cantar y hacer el tonto. Sólo quiero ser la persona que tengas a tu lado siempre. Sólo quiero ser yo.  
Quiero ayudar y quiero apoyar la causa, pero no de esa manera tan protagonista. No sé si lo vas a entender porque sé lo importante que es para ti este tema y de alguna manera siento que te decepciono a ti también. Te juro que no es por la carpeta, y porqué tengan otro beso nuestro y que se den cuenta de que te amo, soy el primero que tiene ganas de comerte la boca delante de 60.000 120.000 o 3 millones de personas. Pero no hoy, no después de estas circunstancias. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas.  
Agoney se había quedado literalmente como una verga, le había escuchado y le había entendido, entendía como se sentía que tantas personas te presionarán, que esperaran algo de ti distinto a lo que de verdad eras. No podía entenderle mejor.  
\- Cariño, me muero por besarte pero no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, o de lo que no te sientas cómodo, nunca. ¿me oyes? – le cogió la cara, porque había bajado la mirada por la inseguridad.  
\- ¿Seguro que no te enfadas?  
\- No me voy a enfadar contigo porque no estés preparado. Cómo has dicho bien, me he enamorado de ti siendo tú, y si tú quieres ser sólo tú, a mí me sobra y me basta por 100 sitios. No te voy a besar, pero como me pongas muy tonto con tus jueguecitos en cuanto entremos al backstage caes.  
\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero, ni de cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.  
\- Me lo puedo imaginar porque es lo mismo que siento yo por ti.  
Se fundieron en un beso muy lento pero muy apasionado mientras se sobaban.  
De repente a Agoney se le encendió la bombilla, se había olvidado del tema que le estaba preocupando cuando Raoul había empezado a ponerse nervioso.  
\- Raoul.  
\- Dime, amor.  
\- Hoy me han dado una cosa y quiero enseñártela, a ti, el primero.  
\- Espero que sea un fuet que me muero de hambre.  
\- Quizás.  
\- ¿Quizás? ¿Cómo que quizás? O sí es un fuet o no lo es, pero no quizás.  
\- No, quizás es el nombre de mi single. Y lo vamos a escuchar ahora y juntos, a ver si te relajas.  
\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio? ¿Me estás diciendo que voy a escuchar en primicia el primer single de la próxima estrella mundial el talentosísimo y guapísimo señor Agoney Hernández, la voz de España? Best day of my life.  
\- Efectivamente.  
\- ¡AY! ¿ Y me lo sueltas así? ¿Sin protección ni nada? ¿A pelo?  
\- Creía que ese era tu rollo.  
\- Mira cállate, que finjo que no me gusta.  
\- Igual no te gusta de verdad.  
\- Cómo no me va a gusta si viene de ti, hasta uno de esos pedos que no suenan pero que luego huele toda la habitación me gustaría si saliera de tu bonito culazo.  
\- Eres un asqueroso. Habló de culazos el culazo. Pero estoy tan impaciente y nervioso que no te lo voy a tener en cuenta.  
\- Cállate y dame un auricular ¡anda! que este momento es Historia de España y de mi vida.  
\- De nuestra vida.  
“Quizás” comenzó a sonar a todo volumen hacia dos orejas de personas distintas. Uno con el nerviosismo de estar enseñándole su primer pinito en el mundo de la música al amor de su vida y el otro por estar escuchando el primero de muchos éxitos de la persona de sus sueños.  
Estaban abrazados, juntos, como siempre, lapas. Viviendo ese momento único, que sabían que no se borraría nunca de sus memorias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, estoy muy contenta con la vida y son novios.  
> Dejarme un comentario o algo y gracias otra vez :)))


	8. LA FOTO DEL BERNABÉU (PARTE 2)

Amor.

Amoooooooooooor.

Amor verdadero.

Por el amor, porque es real y necesario en este mundo. 

¿Sabes cuándo cierras los ojos, sin pensar, un pestañeo y te aparece una imagen?

Es esa cosa, persona, momento o sonido que ha calado en ti. Que aparece por ciencia infusa porque está presente en ti, sin tu saberlo.

Estás marcado por ese momento. Casi para siempre. 

Química. Coneixón. Destino.

El pestañeo de Raoul era la sonrisa de su madre. Su padre bailando. Ese día en el karaoke con sus amigos en el que se dio cuenta de todo. La sensación del abrazo de su hermano después de un partido. Y esa puta canción que no se le quitaba de la cabeza: Perfect. Que para Perfect él. Y para Perfect la otra persona que había empezado a aparecer en sus parpadeos. 

El maldito Agoney tenía un single que era una auténtica maravilla.

Raoul no podía dejar de tener la boca abierta, los ojos brillosos y el corazón a mil por hora; mientras los cascos le recitaban la sintonía.

Agoney no podía dejar de mirarle la boca abierta a Raoul, sus ojos brillosos y los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora que iban a la par con los suyos. Quería que le gustara. Quería que le apoyara. Quería que estuviera orgulloso. Que le comiera a besos. Que estuviera feliz por él. Que le deseara todo lo mejor.

Y Agoney sabía que lo iba a tener. Por qué conocía a su Raoul.

Raoul era sinónimo de apoyo. Y de a(poll)o(a). –lo siento xd-

Ella suportive. 

La música cesa y dos miradas que comparten cama y ahora alma se encuentran como dos rayos de sol entre nubarrones. 

\- Ago… - como sus(hi)pirando.

\- ¿Raoul? – como anhelando

\- Que pasada, Ago, que pasada, buah, o sea, no sabía que esperarme pero es una pasada, ponlo otra vez que quiero escuchar la letra, que pasada, buah, agonslay, agonslay. Es muy guay. Es muy tú. Buah Agoney no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré pero, en estos momentos es por 1000.  
A medida que decía esto, Raoul se había incorporado, sentado sobre sus rodillas y abrazado a Agoney, tirándose encima de su cuerpo tumbado. Y había reaccionado así porque su chico había dejado escapar unos lagrimones de agradecimiento.

Se quedaron así, inmóviles, abrazados. Las manos de Raoul sobre el pelo del canario, entrelazadas detrás de su cuello y besándolo con pequeños y rápidos movimientos debajo de la mandíbula.  
Así durante ¿30 minutos? ¿2 días? No sé, no saben, se podían haber quedado así toda la vida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Agoney, eres tonto o ¿qué te pasa?

\- Tengo miedo de que no guste.

\- A mí me gusta, me encanta, me fascina y aunque no me acabara de convencer seguiría diciendo que me apasiona. Y como yo hay más gente.

\- Ya, pero tú eres tú, eres bueno, eres…

\- Calla, tonto. ¿Sabes que es lo importante? 

\- A ver…

\- ¿A ti te gusta?

\- Raoul, a mí me encanta, me flipa el estilo, la letra significa mucho para mí, disfruto cantándola, bailándola…

\- Pues ya está – y le besa, le coge la cara con las dos manos, mientras él le acaricia los antebrazos. 

Le acaricia hasta llegar a su mano y la entrelazan por encima de sus cabezas. Con la otra dibuja elipsis sobre la espalda del menor, que rápidamente se cuelan por debajo de su camiseta, para dejar roces en su espalda y en sus pectorales.

Raoul se separa lo justo, para centrar la mirada en ese mar de ojos oscuros en los que tantas veces ha naufragado y junta sus narices en movimientos circulares y repetitivos intentando recobrar el aliento. Suena su voz ronca contra su boca.

\- Te voy a arrancar todas tus inseguridades a besos.

Agoney no reprime la sonrisa aunque comienza mordiéndosela mientras acaricia con el pulgar sus manos que siguen entrelazadas en el sofá. 

\- Ya lo haces.

Le acerca con la mano que todavía está debajo de su ropa y antes de rozar tan siquiera los labios, con un movimiento le voltea para cambiar las tornas y colocarse a cuatro patas encima de él y como quien dice le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla despertando un gemido ronco en Raoul por la sorpresa. 

Entre respiraciones profundas y besos demasiado apasionados, Agoney le devora el cuello a Raoul y cada vez que se acerca a su oreja además de morderle el lóbulo le dice entrecortadamente:

Sé que en ti puedo. Encontrar. – Agoney también tiene que serenarse para vocalizar palabras porque las manos de Raoul le manosean el culo y la parte baja de la espalda provocándole pequeños jadeos incontenidos.- Esa voz que me abriga. Si el tiempo va mal. 

Su rubio no puede contener la sonrisa que le llega hasta las cuencas de los ojos. 

\- Todo es perfecto si estás a mi lado – Esto se los susurra en la boca mientras choca transversalmente sus narices. – De verdad que todo es perfecto contigo, Agoney, te quiero mucho y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu ami… NOVIO.

Ríen, no a la vez, pero sí acompasados, en la misma tonalidad y creando un acorde menor. 

\- Te quiero mucho chiquitín. – Las lágrimas amenazan con volver y cuando caen por su mejilla, Raoul las besa o las acaricia para hacerlas desparecer – gracias – no podía haberlo expresado de una forma más sincera. Se acomoda en su pecho mientras se agarran de las manos.

\- ¿Por?

\- Absolutamente todo. 

\- Es que siento que bailo por primera vez. 

Agoney chista. Raoul le besa los rizos.

\- Estaba pensando.

\- Menuda novedad ¿tú solo?

\- Imbécil

\- Perdoooona.

\- No estropes el momento que era muy bonito.

\- Sigue siendo bonito 

\- Podríamos cantar “Tu canción” en Castellón.

\- ¿Estás de coña o qué? ¿enserio? ¿me lo dices enserio? ¿no ibas a cantar con Mimi y yo con Nerea?

\- No creo que les importe…

\- Y ¿esta idea descabellada? Que por mi bien, pero como nos la cantemos a los ojos sé a más de una a la que le va a dar un ataque.

\- Y yo a más de uno… En concreto dos. No sé. Me apetece. Nos han pedido la cover, saben que la tenemos y que no nos besamos porque íbamos en pijama.

\- ¿A veces te escuchas en las entrevistas eres así de incoherente en todas? Sí que nos besamos. 

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Oh sí, después de cantar “Tu canción” en casa con Raoul le comí la boca y lo que no es la boca y acabamos llorando mirando las estrellas por la ventana mientras nuestros corazones suspiraban por amor.

\- Habrías resultado más creíble.

\- Perdona señor: nunca, de momento. No sabía que tenías el título de torero de preguntas. 

\- Somos muy buenos mentirosos.

\- Y muy buenos amigos, pero que muy buenos.

\- Y muy obvios. 

\- Sí. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

\- Contigo canto hasta la sintonía del Mercadona con la oferta especial de hoy fuet a 1,22 euros el kilo. (xd)

\- Al menos en esta no tenemos que trabajar la interpretación, porque me siento identificado con cada una de las palabras. 

\- Soy el aire que endulza la piel. Qué bonito. 

\- Cómo tú.

Suspiro sincronizado.

Dicen que no debes de quebrar el silencio a no ser que vayas a mejorarlo. Y el silencio dice muchas cosas. Las miradas, las caricias, la sensación piel con piel no tiene sonido. Por eso los silencios cómodos se disfrutan multiplicados por diez.

Porque te sientes en casa, como si solo estuvieras tú, pero con ese alguien especial. 

A Raoul le gustaba pensar que se quedaría así para siempre.

A Agoney le gustaba pensar que realmente va a ocurrir. 

\- Raoul, gracias por apoyarme siempre, yo nunca he sent…

\- ¿sentido algo así? Yo tampoco. 

\- ¿Te acuerdas del mensaje del día de mi expulsión?

\- Esta noche nos vemos y que te quiero un montón, que gracias por hacerme disfrutar y que eres… muy importante para mí.

\- En singular suena muchísimo mejor, donde va a parar.

\- Era en singular. Pero había que disimular.

\- No sabes lo que me alegró.

\- Sí lo sé, pasé la noche contigo, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer (guiño para el siguiente capítulo)

El sonido de la puerta hizo que se incorporaran rápidmente.

\- Chicos, ensayamos ya, que hay un concierto que preparar, por favor dejar de ser tan couple goals y moñas e id a calentar la voz, no vaya a ser que os haya dado tiempo a haceros una pajilla y halláis bajado tonos. 

\- RICKYYYYYY!!!!

\- A es verdad, secretismo, matar la carpeta, no os conocéis, no follais cada sábado al levantaros, no habéis compartido concurso, no cantáis manos vacías juntas, no habláis desde abril…

\- Bueno basta, que ya vamos.

Y fueron. Y estaban radiantes, incluso se atrevieron a acercarse y a salir en un directo juntos, a juntar las cabezas, hacer el tonto, como antes. Esa foto ha sido y es fondo de pantalla de todo un fandom. Y el manos vacías, brutal, no hubo beso, pero poco les faltó para quererse en público, porque lo que sale natural no lo puedes controlar, ni fingir. 

Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias <3


	9. LA FOTO DE LA EXPULSIÓN DE AGONEY (PARTE 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la foto que subió Nerea a sus stories el día despues de la expulsión de Agoney con Raoul. monísimos, salen lavándose los dientes.

El nombre que había salido de la garganta de Roberto Leal no había sido Agoney.

Habría vendido su alma para que Agoney hubiera sido el último finalista.

Pero no había oído el nombre de su… ¿su qué?

¿Amigo? No

¿Novio? Tampoco

Te espero fuera. Le había dicho. Y le estaba esperando fuera. 

Llevaba varios meses rayado. Sí, rayado de verdad.

¿Qué era Agoney para él? 

Dentro de la casa lo había sido todo. Su hombro, su hombre, su apoyo y la persona que realmente se llevaba de aquí. Había sido su abrazo por las noches, su beso en las mañanas, sus caricias en las duchas.

Y quería más.

¿Quería más?

Quería más, estaba claro. Quería más de Agoney. 

No estaba recorriéndose la costa Mediterránea a 140 por hora para no querer más.

La vista fija en las rayas discontinuas no le sacaba la idea de la cabeza. Los ojos negros del canario le visitaban cada vez que cerraba los suyos por el cansancio. 

Le iba a ver. 

Estaba yendo expresamente para verle. Por qué ya era oficial. Agoney salía de la academia y volvía a entrar en su vida. Tenía nervios, estaba cagado, no sabía que decirle. Lo que tenía claro es que Agoney esperaba mucho de él. Conocía los sentimientos de su compañero de edición.

La viuda de España, le llamaban los fans, se había deshecho en sus brazos 2 días después de decirse un “hasta luego” que supo a poco. Le había visto en clase con los Javis donde le intentaban sacar a parte de otros temas personales, como estaban sus inseguridades hacia su relación. Le había visto estar triste y taciturno, mirando por la ventana, y tumbado en el sofá con la misma posición en la que habían dormido todos los días desde la semana 5. 

Le había visto. 

Rayado.

Rayado cómo él.

No se quería comer la cabeza, pensando en lo que sentía por Agoney, no quería pensar en lo que sentía por Agoney porque realmente sabía lo que sentía por Agoney. Agoney le gustaba muchísimo y eso lo podía negar al mundo, pero no se lo podía negar a él mismo, no se lo podía negar a Agoney.

Así que, deseaba que fuera él, su Agoney, quién llevara la iniciativa en contarle lo que él sentía. Porque estaba seguro que después de oírlo de la boca de Agoney, sería más fácil para él.   
Todo era más fácil si Agoney estaba, a su lado.

 

Una puerta gris.

Una puerta gris y tendría respuestas. A todas las preguntas que le repicoteaban. 

Lo había pasado mal. No sabía, solo sentía, que estaba fuera de todo en lo que quería estar.

Solo quería verle y ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo de la última despedida. 

Las nominaciones no le habían afectado (demasiado) porque sabía que en el peor de los casos obtendría respuestas. 

Y él tenía muchas preguntas. Eso sí, es Agoney y apechugaría con cualquier respuesta. Sólo pedía que por fin el destino le hubiera hecho un favorcillo. Por una vez. Ya se lo iba mereciendo. No se acostumbraba a perder.  
No se esperaba, aunque lo deseaba, que apareciera una cabecita rubia en el vídeo de Nerea para asegurarle que dormirían juntos, que le quería, que le había hecho disfrutar y que era muy importante. 

Por qué él lo había dicho en plural. Pero un plural significaba dos singulares. Y uno de los singulares era él. 

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero le estaban quedando preciosas. 

Por qué en singular: esta noche nos vemos, te quiero un montón, gracias por hacerme disfrutar y eres… muy importante para mí, sonaba demasiado bonito como para que se lo estuvieran diciendo a él.   
Que nada le salía bien. No podía creérselo.

Pero ahí estaba con la mano en el pomo, sin decidir que iba hacer.

Así que giró el pomo.

Y aunque la sala estaba medio abarrotada. Solo tenía ojos para el rubio que le miraba con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

Sus cuerpos (y el de Nerea entre medio) chocaron como dos imanes de distinto signo. Y las lágrimas, los te he echado de menos y los te quiero, no tardaron en llegar. 

Se olvidó de todas las dudas. 

Sólo había luz.

No importan los meses que hayan pasado, ni las noches sin poder dormir, una vez vuelves a tu refugio, aunque salgas, nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo. 

Y allí, en su refugio, Raoul se decidió a ser el quién diera el primer paso.

\- Raoul… todavía no me creo que estés aquí - El rubito cogió de las mejillas al moreno para secarle las lágrimas y le miró a los ojos como nunca, como siempre.

\- Ago… estoy aquí, por ti- Se acercó y le besó los labios, rápido, sin pensar, apenas un segundo, como su beso son los Javis, pero esta vez sí se moría por hacerlo, sin vergüenza, y supo a muchísimo, a respuestas, a sí, a aquí estoy, para seguir. Y volvieron a abrazarse, durante mucho tiempo y después de lo que había parecido mucho tiempo. Esos abrazos que te llenan enteramente. 

La sala se llenó de suspiros, de aquella gente que habían olvidado que seguía allí, a Rafa se le caía la lágrima, Sam tenía los ojos brillantes, y la sonrisa y los ojos de Nerea podrían iluminar todo un estadio de fútbol.  
No hablaron mucho más. De su relación al menos. De todo un poco. De nada importante.

Estaban cansados, emocionalmente, psicológicamente, físicamente. No era el momento.

 

Dormírían juntos. Los tres. Sí Nerea también. En la casa de Raoul. Nerea no iba a irse para dejarles hacer pim pam trucu trucu. No el día después de que saliera Ago, con lo que era Ago para ella. Y ellos lo entendían y les parecía genial porque literalmente no sabían ni qué hacer. 

Por eso llegaron a dormir cansados. Cansadísimos. Se tiraron a la cama con ganas. 

Demasiadas emociones. 

Agoney se tenía que levantar a cierta hora por lo que dejó el móvil con el despertador en la mesilla y se tumbó con el mijamita en medio de la amplia cama de Raoul.   
Los otros dos acompañantes llegaron después y se dispusieron a ambos lados. Nerea en el lado izquierdo entrelazó su mano con la de Ago. 

Raoul llegó después. Cuando Ago ya tenía entrecerrados los ojos sintió un beso en el hombro y como todo un cuerpo le envolvía haciendo la cucharita. Rodilla con rodilla, muslo con muslo, los pies se entrecruzan solos, los fríos del rubio y los calientes del moreno chocan en un equilibrio perfecto, como sus dos personalidades conociéndose al principio; pecho y espalda, nuca y aliento.  
Le acaricia el antebrazo por dentro, le eriza la piel, le calma.

Le relaja. Saben los dos que el mayor lo necesita.

Agoney se relaja con todo su ser, con la mente en blanco y al fin acompasan sus respiraciones, siente su aliento en su cuello y le sube un escalofrío, y lo disfruta. Raoul siente como tiembla entre sus brazos. Como lo habían echado de menos. Quiere protegerle de todo lo que está por llegar. Porque él ya lo ha vivido. 

\- Buenas noches cariño. – Le susurra en su oreja.

\- Por fin son buenas, amor.   
Apenas dicen nada, pero se lo dicen todo. Dos palabras bastan para entenderse. Dentro era tan fácil ser ellos. Fuera no saben.

La estampa es de foto. Agoney y Raoul abrazados en cuchara, mirando hacia Nerea que boca arriba conecta su mano con la libre del canario. Como una familia con la hija que no quiere dormir sola. 

Las caricias no cesan, ni las sonrisas contenidas, ni la completa tranquilidad que se respira. 

Mañana será otro día.

Hoy no pueden pedir más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísismas gracias por leer y por votar, a ver que os parece. :) Se agradecen las opiniones e incluso las teorías.


	10. LA FOTO DE LA EXPULSIÓN DE AGONEY (PARTE 2)

Era un día raro. 

Agoney había vuelto a la academia, había hecho algunas entrevistas. Era un sinvivir. Salir, entrar, volver, tornar, entrevista, quedarse una hora en los bajos de la academia porque tenían descanso antes de otra clase, ir a cenar in extremis con los profesores después de una jornada larga.

Era una paliza. Agotador. 

Agoney tenía asignado una habitación en un hotel. Las sábanas no podían estar más pulcras. 

Cuando Agoney volvía a casa de los Vázquez, Raoul siempre estaba ahí. Con un vaso de agua, una pizza, una película, un trozo de una entrevista que le había gustado, un tuit de una fan que demostraba lo que le quería, una foto en la que salía muy guapo de la academia. Siempre era Raoul el que le sacaba una sonrisa cuando llegaba sin fuerzas. 

Había insistido en que no quería molestar. Qué no quería suponer un estorbo o causar cualquier problema. El anfitrión no se cansaba de explicarle, que para él en esa casa lo era todo, menos una molestia. 

Ese día, los padres de Raoul habían salido, y él tenía la tarde libre. Al día siguiente debían de ensayar; Raoul para la mini actuación que harían en la gala de Eurovisión, Agoney para “Magia”. Pero hoy lo tenían todo para ellos.

Habían decidido ver una peli, daba igual cual, una de estas que no desarrollan demasiado el ingenio y que tiene toques cómicos. 

Habían empezado los dos juntos sentados mirando la pantalla. Muslo con muslo. 

Pero la necesidad de calor hizo que se desencadenaran una serie de movimientos para encontrarlo. 

El brazo de Ago sobre los hombros de Raoul, este acercando su cabeza al cuello del otro y la nariz a su pecho. El primero bajando sus caricias hasta la espalda y la cintura del segundo. Este subiendo primero una pierna y luego otra encima de las ajenas. De vez en cuando el canario le hacía cosquillas en los pies desnudos, lo que movía que el catalán aumentara su presión con la mano en el pecho. 

Raoul tenía el bol de palomitas, él era el dueño y señor de la comida en esa casa. A veces le pasaba una palomita por los labios al moreno, y este luchaba con la lengua para agarrarla, a veces, lamiendo los dedos del rubio, que no podía esconder una sonrisita, pegado al cuerpo ajeno. El otro sentía su pecho vibrar con cada juego.

Hubo una vez que el menor pasó la palomita llena de sal, encendiendo los labios cada vez más rojos por el picor de su chico y en vez de dejar que la atrapara como las otras veces, se la mete en su propia boca; pero antes de poder tan siquiera saborearla nota como la boca del canario le ataca la suya propia y sus labios y lengua le roban una parte de la palomita. 

Intenta profundizar el beso pero Raoul tiene otros planes, se separa, le mira a los ojos y con toda la calma que puede contener, pasa su lengua por toda la extensión de sus labios rojos, hinchados y salinos; recoge los rastros de sal y deja su rastro por los labios cortados del moreno que le causa un escalofrío y le produce un placer-escozor perfecto; que hace suspirar. 

Estaban en pijama, y eso no era excusa para no besarse. (jaje xd)

Así que se besan. Y tanto que se besan. Se besan tanto que no hay aire suficiente en el planeta tierra para que respiren a la vez. 

Raoul se incorpora y se sienta entre las piernas de Agoney, de rodillas y abriéndolas lo más que puede. Y le pasa las manos por el cuello y los mofletes. Se responden al beso. Pero el rubio nota humedad en su moflete.  
Agoney está llorando.

\- Ago, Ago, Ago, cariño… ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasa? – le recoge las lágrimas con suaves besos mientras le limpia la cara con las manos.

\- Nada, nada, amor… Es solo que estoy un poco agobiado con todo esto. – Raoul se iba a bajar de él, para dejarle espacio, pero las manos de su chico le agarran fuertemente contra su cuerpo, abrazándole. 

\- No eres tú. Es más, tú eres la única cosa buena de todo esto. Me siento tan agradecido hacia ti, y hacia tu familia, me cuidáis tanto, me siento… aish… en familia, aunque todavía no haya podido verla. – Raoul le da beso en la nariz.

\- Son unos cabrones, te tienen de aquí para allá, sin poder ir a Canarias ni ver a tu familia. A su entera disposición, participando en Eurovisión que es como el sueño de tu vida, pero solo con el dueto con Miriam, que aunque no me hayas querido comentar nada, sé que no estás a gusto. – Agoney solo puede apoyar su cabeza sobre la contraria, embriagado con todo el apoyo y gratitud que siente. 

\- A veces pienso que me lees la mente, o que somos solo uno. Eres tan bueno conmigo, solo quiero ser lo que esperas y mereces de mí. 

\- Pues limítate a ser tú y ya está que me sobra.- Le besa el cuello, y le acaricia la nuca y la barba. 

\- No sé, Raoul, siento que no te estoy dando lo que mereces, vivo en tu casa, me voy, vuelvo, te aviso de que me voy a otra parte, entro salgo y tú siempre estás ahí. Sujetándome literal y figuradamente cuando solo quiero esconderme y salir corriendo. – se escondía en su pecho, que no olía a Adeje, pero olía a casa.

\- Agoney, bonito, precioso mío, costita, chorro de luz que atraviesa el ventanal de mis noches, ¿quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces? – le besa como le besa siempre que le ve afectado por algo, lento y con cuidado, llevando el control y pasando con intermitencia por todos los recovecos de su boca, llenando la cavidad bucal. Tenía tantas ganas de que Agoney se enterara de lo importante que era para él. De callarle las dudas como le callaba los gemidos, abarcando su boca con sus labios y arañando su espalda. Le había metido la mano por la parte superior de la espalda para acariciarle de arriba abajo.

\- Raoul, es que…no se… o sea… tú, eres fantástico… y yo… es que… Mongat… Adeje, la academia, la prensa, irnos a Madrid… la gira, es que va a haber una gira y… lo nuestro- parecía que sus ojos se ponían llorosos otra vez. 

\- Agoney Hernández Morales, no dudes ni un segundo de mi alma, alteras mis sentidos, liberas mis alas. Ahora en serio, yo también tengo miedo de lo que puede venir, pero queda en un segundo plano cuando te miro a los ojos. Sobre todo cuando no lloras. Que siempre estás guapo, no me malinterpretes, eres un dios griego, te hicieron con ganas sabes, písame la cara si quieres, pero si no lloras, incluso más –   
Raoul tenía el poder de hacerle reír con sus sarcasmos y sus bromas donde y cuando quería. Y no podía agradecerlo más, pero se mordía la sonrisa para no darle esa satisfacción. El menor se acercó para romper esa mordida y le dio un beso sencillo de pocos segundos. Y el moreno se quedó otras tantos con los ojos cerrados y suspirando con todo su ser. 

El de Mongat se quedó embobado con la tranquilidad que desprendía el rostro ajeno, así le gustaba verle; bueno, le gustaba siempre. Y así se decidió a hacer algo que siempre recordaría.

Se acercó a la cara del canario, para juntar sus frentes cuando aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pasó su nariz por la contraria y por los mofletes. Así Agoney abrió sus ojos por el contacto inesperado y se encontró con la preciosa mirada de esos ojos miel que le atrapaban y le bañaba en su profundidad. Raoul se sonrojó por la mirada de su compañero y por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

\- No sé, si el miedo viene porque no tenemos una estabilidad en nuestra relación, por la distancia, nuestro contexto de ¿famosos? O qué vaina, lo que sé es que puedo darte un poco de confianza, quizás, a través de esto. Ago, ¿quieres ser mi novio? – no le quitó la mirada ni un segundo porque quería ver su expresión. Esta vez el canario no reprimió la sonrisa, y puso los ojos en blanco. 

\- ¿Quieres tú ser mi novio?

\- Hombre, Ago, sino no te lo preguntaría – le propició un golpe en el hombro al ver que se reía de su nerviosismo. – bueno qué, me lo tomo como un no, como un contigo no bicho, tienes alitosis y besas mal, que hago Ago por favor… - no le dio tiempo a terminar porque su novio le estaba como quién dice comiéndole la boca apasionadamente, con tanta intensidad que cuando se apartó se quedó un poco empanado. 

\- Pues claro que quiero ser tu novio, Raoul; imbécil. 

\- Joder Ago, pues dímelo a la primera, que te gusta hacerme sufrir a ti poco.

\- ¿Entonces somos novios?

\- Sí, somos. 

\- Pues entonces ¿puedo decirte, novio mío, qué te quiero?

\- Queda raro si no es con una copa de champán en la mano y frente a toda España, pero sí novio mío, puedes decirlo; y yo te digo que te quiero a ti también. – entrelazaron las dos manos. Y se perdieron en un beso de tantos, pero que era su primero como novios, en el que también entrelazaron sus piernas, sus manos, sus lenguas y sus todo. 

 

No sabían lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero se podría decir que aquí empezó todo. Que al final algunas pérdidas significan las más grandes ganancias. OT perdió a la mejor voz, pero Agoney y Raoul se ganaron recíprocamente. Y se vinieron cosas buenas. Cómo Agoney y su abrigo marrón en los ensayos en plató de Eurovision, y ellos dos sin espacio en el sofá, abrazadísimos. Y una cámara que les pillaría, en sus primeros momentos de noviazgo.

Por qué sí, son novios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou, bueno por fin he tenido un huequillo en estos días de escándalo para ponerme a escribir softiness, siempre termino a las tantas de la noche pq hija por la noche me da la venada de las moñas, pero que os guste. Ha sido raro volver atrás a un momento de tanta incertidumbre pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado, espero que os guste a vosotrxs también.
> 
> Así que muchas gracias a lxs que leeís, y votais y sobretodo comentais porque ME DA LA VIDAAAAAAA. Tengo tantísimas ideas que tengo hasta miedo de repetirme, pero bueno, ya os dejo que no son horas. Un abrazo a todxs. <3
> 
> Cómo siempre y para lo que querais (menos para meterme en sectas raras) en @LoveRagofred


	11. LA FOTO DEL HELADO (PARTE 1)

Un sonido chirriante proviene del telefonillo de cualquier piso del centro de Madrid.

Su dueño y señor ahoga un grito que le suena a suspiro entrecortado y levanta los puños en señal de defensa. Entorna los ojos y parece viajar por su memoria para encontrar la razón por la que alguien o algo deberían estar llamando a su casa. Mira hacia la puerta, sin razón alguna porque el sonido es del portal. Pero se levanta rápido, por qué la curiosidad vence al miedo de que un asesino en la noche haya decidido llamar gentilmente. 

Y que Raoul Vázquez no es ningún echado para atrás en estas cosas.

Enciende la cámara a la vez que descuelga el telefonillo:

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Raoul Vázquez? Le traigo un pedido de Glovo.

\- Creo que se ha equivocado, yo no he pedido nada. 

\- No... – El mensajero revisa la información de su PDA- La verdad es que el pedido está a nombre de otra persona, pero es para usted y lleva una nota. 

Ahí ya Raoul sí que flipa con la situación, abre y va corriendo a por su móvil, porque esto tiene grabarlo.

Quien quiera que sea la persona que le ha regalado comida, quiere casarse con ella. No se imagina. 

Raoul oye los pasos del repartidor y se pone nervioso sin saber ni cuál es la comida ni cuál es la nota. Porque el señor ha dicho algo de una nota. Se muerde las uñas de nervios. Recuerda que ha hablado por Instagram de que no tenía que cenar. No se cree que pueda ser algún fan. Además no saben dónde vive, no puede ser. Promete que si después de leer la nota, le huele a raro o a psicópata fan se muda en cuanto habra el paquete.

Todo pasa muy rápido, llaman, abre, le dan la bolsa, no tiene que pagar nada y se va, y él sigue flipando. Reza por que no sea una broma, porque la bolsa es de helado. Y está fría, pero el no puede estar más caliente y emocionado. 

Abre, y lo primero que ve, es un bote de helado. De su helado favorito. No recuerda que haya dicho nunca que ese es su sabor favorito, pero sí que ha compartido ese mismo helado varias veces con una persona. Un anhelo le recorre la espina dorsal, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones, aunque su sentido lógico le dice que no hay otra persona que pueda hacer eso. 

Saca la tarrina y la deja sobre la mesa, sus dedos dejan huella sobre la escarcha. Prefiere no mirar el ticket, para no averiguar antes de tiempo el enigma de la noche. Seguramente su admirador secreto no habría reparado en que su nombre salía en el ticket de compra. 

Así que abre la nota, piensa en lo pesado que habrá tenido que ser con el repartidor para que accediera a semejante ñoñez. 

Y el papel es un papel de dos colores degradados. Suspira al no entender como su niño tiene tanto poder de convicción como para hacer que alguien gaste su tiempo en encontrar un papel que junte al amarillo y al morado casi imperceptiblemente. Que les junte a ellos. 

En la cara de la pequeña cartulina, como de tamaño A5 se alcanza a leer: de A para R. Parece mentira que la censura de twitter haya llegado también a sus mensajes, y que la forma que utilizan los fans para hablar de ello sin que se puedan autobuscar sea utilizada como herramienta propia para sus propias movidas de enamorados. Y es que sus iniciales no pueden quedar mejor juntas y la raíz de su shippeo (Rago) no puede ser más especial y perfecta para formar nuevas palabras. 

Por el dorso se alcanza a leer: Llámame para comerlo juntos. 

Este Agoney y sus dobles sentidos. Mentiría si dijera que no empieza a sentir calor. 

Sabe que logísticamente, Agoney no puede materializarse en su piso como por arte de magia aunque no desecha la idea, también sabe que su chico no pretende que guarde ese manjar en la nevera para la próxima vez que estén juntos en su piso, porque conoce la gula de Raoul, así que sospecha que el canario tiene algún plan malvado para pasar la noche. 

Graba alguna cosa más para Instagram, utilizando el pronombre alguien para no desatar la obviedad (que la desata). 

No lo piensa dos veces y abre Skype en el portátil. Y ahí está el contacto del moreno brillando con un tic verde que confirma las sospechas del rubio. Que le estaba esperando. 

Se mete en el chat y presiona el botón de vídeo-llamada, mientras la llamada está en espera y la red va llegando piensa en todo lo que han pasado. Han tenido tantas idas y venidas, han pasado tantas cosas, la distancia les ha separado y vuelto a juntar, los piques de 2 horas que no se saldan en 2 minutos porque no se pueden abrazar para arreglarlo todo. La fuerza de voluntad para combatir contra las malas palabras y las falacias, para no creer a lo que has creído siempre, para no dejar de luchar, para seguir viendo el brillo de siempre en los ojos ajenos, como si estuvieran a 2 centímetros y no a 2200 km, para seguir adelante, para estar ahí. 

Reflexiona y piensa que merece la pena, por estos momentos. Porque le gustan estas tontadas aunque lo niegue y lo reniegue, que le gustan las sorpresas y los juegos tontos, las indirectas y los líos de palabras con significado detrás. 

Que chorradas como esta que llegan como abrazos bajo la tormenta le ayudan a desestresarse de los problemas del día a día. 

Que el aleteo de una mariposa en su nariz, le refresca el calor soporífero de un desierto. 

Intentan hablar lo máximo que pueden por whatsapp, por mensaje directo, por facetime y también por Skype. Por qué la distancia es muy dura, y ellos más que nadie sabían que las cosas hay que arreglarlas hablando y a la cara. 

Por qué a veces el detonante de las reconciliaciones es ver la misma tristeza de tus ojos en los ojos del de en frente.

Y por qué los dos piensan que merece la pena ver la sonrisa del otro, siempre, al menos una vez más.

Que merece la pena solo por ver los ojos de ilusión de su canario reflejados en la pantalla del ordenador al verle con su regalo, y con una pieza igual pero de diferente sabor entre sus manos. Que la sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara tiene que ver con la brisa que abanica su mirada y que esos ojos negros no tienen dueño porque no son de este mundo (Estopa, "Como Camaron" 1999).

Algo que siempre acompaña a las conversaciones es la risita de enconñados, y la sonrisa de admiración. Es lo que resuena cuando empiezan a hablar:

\- Hola – Raoul mira a los ojos del canario, luego al helado, luego al techo y otra vez a sus ojos y suspira. Se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza – me vuelves loco – la sonrisa no le cabe en la cara.

\- Hola – Agoney aprieta la sonrisa, y hace fuerza con los pómulos hasta que su niño pronuncia la segunda frase en la que se derrite y deja que se le escape la sonrisa – o sea que ¿te ha hecho ilusión?

\- Me he cagado un poco al principio – provoca una risa mutua porque el segundo sabe cómo se pone su rubio cuando se asusta, y el primero sabe que el otro sabe cómo se pone. – pero… luego me he imaginado que podría ser una ida de olla tuya y me he relajado.

\- Me alegro mucho de que te haya echo ilusión.

\- Estás guapísimo con ese pijama. 

\- Tú estás guapísimo con esa sonrisa y con esos ojitos color miel. Te quiero siempre arriba.

\- Te echo de menos, si estuvieras por aquí podríamos comernos esto juntos, de la misma cuchara y abrazaditos. Me lo podrías dar tú, como los plátanos en la academia. – ve la mirada pícara de Agoney y le guiña un ojo – de los otros plátanos Agoney, de la fruta con potasio. – Sonríen. Como armonizan sus sonrisas juntas, casi mejor que sus voces. 

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí. Ciegamente. 

\- Pues prepárate. 

La sonrisa picarona de Agoney traspasa la pantalla y remueve las tripas en el buen sentido a Raoul, que no puede quitar el ojo de la cuchara llena de helado que está devorando su ciberamigo sensualmente y sin quitarle el ojo como si fuera... como decirlo… como si fuera Raoul la cuchara.Y Raoul nota como algo se despierta allí abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou gentecilla, bienvenidos a una parte más, BENDITO HELADO. Espero que os mole, si es así un comment mola mucho. no sé si continuaré esta parte porque estoy como un poco insegura por lo que viene (ejem ejem) así que a lo mejor de repente me da un venazo y borro el final, bueno que no sé, que me lío, que gracias por leer y por el apoyo os amo. y si veo que os mola pues me mola a mi tb.
> 
> Gracias a Arena y Raquel por leer mis movidas de 3 a.m
> 
> <3 Un besazo amoores
> 
> Y sobretodo A

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar @LoveRagofred


End file.
